Ash X Delia: A Hypnotized Mother and Son Date
by Poke456
Summary: Ash who has romantic feelings towards his mother hypnotized her into believing their a couple!
One day in Ash's home in Pallet Town, Delia waits for her son's return and exhausted herself from work. The next day Ash finally made it back home and saw his mother exhausted sleeping on the couch so he took off his shoes and quietly sneaked upstairs while secretly saying, "Wow she look so cute when she's sleeping and so gorgeous, wait why am I saying that she's my mother it's wrong, but then again I couldn't help but admitting that it's so right." Ash secretly sneaked into his mother's room and sniff all of her clothes, her pillow and accidentally found a hypnotic pendant in her draw which then he hatched a secret plan then Ash secretly said, "Should I do this to her it's wrong but then again I couldn't help admitting that I'm in love with my own mother I don't have a choice!" Ash quietly sneaked downstairs and crawled on the floor hoping not to get spotted by his mother. Ash then used the pendant and swung it when Delia woke up she saw it spinning and then fell back asleep. Ash got up and rubbed his mother's hair and whispered in her ear, "When you wake up you will treat your son Ash Ketchum not as your son but as your lover your true love for the next 24 hours and you'll have no memory of being hypnotized nor of the next 24 hours that you have with him." Ash snapped his finger and Delia woke up and saw her son in a new light and said, "Oh Ashy I didn't know you were home welcome back sweetie!" Ash says, "It's great to be back mom!" Delia got up and hugged him tight and he hugged her back. Delia says, "So how's my man doing?" Ash blushed and said, "Well doing great mom!" Delia says, "Oh Ashy you got that fire in your eyes!" Ash blushed and said, "Humph!" Delia also blushed and said, "Some women can't handle the fire but some like me can!" Ash says, "Uh mom what's going.." Delia cut him off by kissing him on the lips for about a few seconds. The kiss was off and Delia says, "Oh Ashy I've been waning to do that for sometime." Ash says, "Mom are you flirting with me?" Delia says, "Well maybe we can cut the mother and son thing and just be lovers then I say yes." Ash says, "Well how about tonight we go out on a date?" Delia says, "Sounds great!" Ash says, "Till then!" Ash kissed Delia on the cheek and began to collapse while Ash heads up to his room secretly saying, "Yes it worked!" A few hours later Ash was downstairs in his fancy suit waiting for his mother/date. Delia then came down slowly wearing a smoking hot dress, wearing eyes-gloss, red lipstick on her lips and glass slippers Ash's boner rose to new heights. Ash says, "Wow you look so gorgeous Delia!" Delia blushed and said, "Oh thank you Ashy and you look so handsome there yourself." Ash says, "Shall we get going?" Delia says, "Why of course!" Ash grabbed his mother's hand and walked out the door and headed right towards Seafoam Island. Once there they went to their fancy restaurant to eat dinner and Delia look so happy with her son then when a slow song began to play they began to slow dance together. Delia then held onto him really tight as they danced their night away. After they left they checked into a hotel since they don't have the strength to get back home and Delia said, "Wow this was amazing!" Ash says, "You had quite the fancy feet." Delia says, "You know this is great Ashy maybe we can make this last forever." Ash grabbed her hand and said, "Maybe we can!" Ash and Delia looked into each other's eyes and puckered their lips towards each other and they kissed for a while. The kiss was off and they said, "Let's do it!" Ash and Delia got naked and Ash unhooked Delia's bra and helped her let her hair loose. Ash got on top of Delia and the kissed once again then Ash kissed Delia's neck multiple times making her ticklish then sucked on her bress then her feet making her extremely horny. Ash then stuck his two fingers into her mother's vagina and really let her have it Delia's pee fell right into Ash's mouth. Delia then flipped Ash over and began to suck on his feet, tickle his stomach and suck on his penis which made him pee into Delia's vagina. Ash says, "Wow this was amazing!" Delia says, "It sure is sweetie!" Ash says, "Good night my sweet Delia!" Delia says, "Sweet dreams my little Ashy!" Ash and Delia kissed on the lips one more time right before they head to sleep. The next day Ash spend what little romantic time he had with his mother before she snapped outta her spell then Ash said, "Good-bye my sweet Delia!" Ash kissed Delia on the lips and left the room as she snapped outta the spell and came downstairs as she says, "Ash what's going?" Ash says, "Nothing mom!" Delia says, "Ooh strange I felt like I had a piece of you inside of me." Ash says, "Nonsense you'll be fine!" Delia says, "Well your right maybe it all was in my head." Delia kissed Ash on the cheek and said, "I'll call you when dinner is ready. Ash then floated away into his room and Delia secretly said, "I can tell what my child is thinking and he can only see it in his dreams."


End file.
